A Day At The Mall
by JJ Rust
Summary: Harry and Luna take a trip to the mall, and he's surprised at what store she winds up in.


**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **_The following contains some sexual themes. You have been warned._

* * *

"Ha! Got ya, Harry. You're dead."

Harry Potter frowned slightly as he stared at the TV screen. The buff, animated character he'd been controlling in this game of _Soul Caliber _lay on his back, unmoving. He glanced over at Ron Weasley, who stared back at him with a triumphant smile. Well, why shouldn't he feel good? Harry had bested him in the last three rounds.

"Care for another go?" asked Ron.

Harry checked his watch. "No. We're supposed to meet Luna and Hermione by the fountain in a few minutes."

"Oh please. They're clothes shopping. You know what women are like. They lose all track of time when they're looking at shoes and dresses and stuff."

"And if they are on time and we're late, do you really want to be lectured by Hermione on punctuality?"

Ron frowned. "No. I get enough lectures from her. If I can avoid one, I will."

Harry chuckled softly.

The two made their way out of the electronics section of the large department store. Harry took one last look back at the Playstation demo they'd been at for the last fifteen minutes. He remembered growing up with the Dursleys, how he'd always wanted to play with Dudley's video games. Of course, his rotten uncle, aunt and cousin would never allow that. He'd mentioned that to Luna the first time he'd brought her to this big mall in Muggle London.

"Then go find one of these _viddy_ games and play it," she had told him.

"Come on, Luna. I'm twenty-two, I'm an auror. I think I've outgrown that sort of stuff."

"You've always told me how you felt you had your childhood stolen from you. You now have the opportunity to get some parts of it back. I think it a shame for anyone to go through life without doing things that are purely for fun, that make you laugh with all your heart, like all children should growing up."

A smile spread across his face as he and Ron stepped out of the department store and into the interior of the mall. What would his life be like had he not married someone with the insight, albeit quirky insight at times, of Luna Lovegood?

They continued down the mall, winding their way through the mass of people walking to and fro. Ron nearly bumped into some of them, gazing wide-eyed at the store fronts. The Muggle mall never failed to amaze him, with all its gadgets and gifts and food and apparel. Harry remembered the time they brought Ron's father here. He thought Mr. Weasley faint from awe being surrounded by so much Muggle stuff.

"Harry. What's that store there? _Victoria's Secret?"_

"It's a clothing store. Though the clothing they sell is rather, er, special."

Ron stopped by one of the display windows. His jaw dropped. "You mean like that?"

Harry followed his best mate's gaze. A pasty white mannequin with black hair stood behind the window, wearing a very revealing red nighty.

"Yup," he answered Ron. "Pretty much."

Ron blinked and slowly shook his head. "Bloody hell. Bless Muggles for coming up with a store like this. Not that Hermione would ever shop here . . . dammit."

"C'mon." Harry slapped him on the shoulder. "Let's get going."

They walked past the large front entrance of the store. Harry couldn't help but look inside. What else was a bloke supposed to do when walking by a store . . . like . . . this?

"Um, Ron?"

"Yeah?"

"About Hermione not shopping in a place like this." He pointed into the store.

Ron looked inside. His eyes nearly burst from their sockets.

Hermione Weasley and Luna Potter stood by a rack of nighties.

"I must say." Luna examined a flimsy white nighty. "This won't keep you very warm on a cold winter night."

"It's not meant to keep you warm, Luna." Hermione examined a black teddy with an appraising eye. "I can only imagine how tight this must be. This would be like wearing a second skin."

Ron let out a tiny gasp.

Both women looked up.

"Oh. Hello, Harry. Ron." Luna waved to them.

Harry responded with a barely perceptible nod, his eyes flickering back and forth between his wife and the little nighty she held.

"Ron. Harry." A mortified expression fell over Hermione's face. "Um, ah, you see. Luna was interested in seeing what this store was all about. I was, uh, just accompanying her inside. Not that I would actually buy anything here."

Harry swore Ron let out a sob.

"I mean, really. Can you imagine me in something like this?"

Harry glanced at Ron. A dazed, forlorn look settled over his friend's face.

"Well, I find this bit of clothing interesting." Luna aimed her large, silvery eyes at the nighty. "Actually, 'bit of clothing' is appropriate for this thing. I'm not a very tall person, but this . . . nightgown wouldn't cover my legs at all."

"Uh-huh." Harry nodded, his mind absorbed by a variety of fantasies involving him and his wife.

"And this thing would barely cover my breasts." Luna stared at the ceiling for a moment. "Of course, Harry, you do seem rather fond of my breasts, considering how you like to . . ."

"Luna!" He choked out her name, the heat rising in his cheeks. He guessed his face had to be as red as Ron's hair.

Gigging reached his ears. He glanced over at the rack near Luna and Hermione. Two Muggle girls, a blond and a redhead no more than twenty, stared at the four of them and laughed behind their hands.

"Come on, Luna," Hermione said. "We'd better go. These sort of clothes aren't for us."

Another whimper slipped from Ron's throat. Harry felt like whimpering, too.

"These clothes are made for what the popular media believes beautiful women should look like. Skinny to the point of being anorexic, full lips, high cheekbones, perfect hair. That certainly doesn't apply to women . . . like . . . us."

Hermione's brow furrowed. Her head swiveled back and forth between Harry and Ron. Luna, meanwhile, switched her gaze from the little white nighty in her hand to Harry. He swallowed, his cheeks growing hotter by the second. Actually, his entire body grew hotter by the second, especially one area in his . . . well, Southern Hemisphere.

Luna blinked a couple times, then walked over to Hermione. Both girls whispered to one another. Harry would have been curious as to what they were talking about had his mind not been overwhelmed by images of Luna wearing the nighty she held.

The women looked at their husbands, then to each other, then back to them. Hermione sighed, shrugged her shoulders, and grinned, her eyes fixed on Ron.

"Um, we'll be right back. We just have to pay for these."

Hermione strode toward the counter in the center of the store. Luna gave Harry a dreamy smile, then turned and followed Hermione.

Harry's legs trembled. He found it hard to breath. His eyes never left Luna, or the nighty she carried. The nighty she was about to buy. The nighty she was really going to wear.

"Harry?" Ron's voice cracked.

"Yeah, Ron?"

"I, um, I think Hermione and I are going to have to leave right after dinner. I think we're going to be, um, rather busy tonight."

Harry nodded. "So am I, Ron. So am I."

* * *

**THE END**


End file.
